Return of a Theif
by rc3wondere
Summary: Takes place after Sly 4: Sly returns from ancient Egypt and him and Carmelita fall for each other. Summary sucks. Suggestions are being accepted! I can't figure out why this fanfic sucks so much so it's on hold for now...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was written for a friend at school. Hope ya'll enjoy! Story takes place after Sly 4.**

Return of a Thief

Chapter 1

Bentley had finally done it. He had found a way to locate Sly. He had been working on a machine that tells you a person's location by using a piece of their DNA, no matter what time or location they're in. Bentley had found an old brush Sly used before he disappeared; luckily it still had his hair on it. He grabbed the brush and went back to the machine. He pulled out some of the hair and placed it on the machine. It took a while to calculate…

"Sly's is ancient Egypt?' Bentley was stunned. His best pal was trapped in ancient Egypt, probably getting tortured by the Egyptians.

"Murray, is there a way you can steal this artifact from the museum?" Bentley held up a picture of a hammer from ancient Egypt.

"Hmm, the Murray will try…" Murray seemed a little uneasy about the idea, but he wanted to rescue his best friend as much as Bentley did.

Murray had moved in with Bentley because he was fired from wrestling because he was 'too rough' on the other contestions. Actually, he had eaten all 100 brownies the coach had made for the team, shocker right?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bentley and Murray had approached the museum. The handicapped turtle had handed Murray a rope so he could enter through the ceiling. Murray forced himself though, even though he was much too big.

Murray simply punched his way to the artifact on the other side of the wall. The guards didn't even notice. He stole the artifact and made a run for it.

Bentley removed the time machine from the back room of his safe house. Murray still had his van so Bentley hooked up the time machine to it. Bentley placed the artifact on the dash.

"Setting course for ancient Egypt!" and the time machine disappeared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sly had been unconscious for the past day and a half. He has been stuck for a whole month just surviving. He was both starving and dehydrated.

"Sly, is that you?" Bentley approached the unconscious raccoon slowly. Sly did not wake up. Murray went over there and punched Sly right in the face.

"Murray, you made him worse!" Bentley was getting upset.

"Nonsense! Look he's waking up!"

Sly started to cough hard. "Need, water…" Sly extended his arms out to Bentley.

"Murray, take Sly back to the van, and give him some water." Murray did as he was asked and handed Sly some ice water. Sly drank it without even taking a breath. Then, he snapped back into his old self.

"Thanks Murray, do you have some food around here?" Sly didn't appear to be disoriented, but he sure was hungry.

Murray pulled out a packaged taco he had earlier for lunch. "The Murray will willingly give you his taco."

Sly grabbed the taco from Murray and gobbled it all down in a split second. "Thanks again! Hey how is Carmelita?"

Murray looked confused. "I don't know I don't keep up with her personal life like a creep."

Sly really wanted to see Carmelita again. As soon as they all arrived at the safe house, Sly left for Carmelita.

"I can't believe he still remembers everything after being in that condition!" Bentley said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Carmelita was in her extremely tiny apartment. She was lying on her bed sobbing for no particular reason. She had been depressed ever since Sly had disappeared. She held the picture she had the day he had went missing.

"Sly, why? Where on Earth did you go? I hope you come back, I miss you so much." Carmelita had been in tears that whole night. Then, there was a knock on her door.

"Who the hell would come over at this hour?" Carmelita looked over at her clock, it was 1:03 AM. She got out of her bed to answer the door. When she opened it…

"SLY!" She hugged him as tight as she could. "Where have you been? I missed you so much!"

"It's a really long story…" Sly kissed her lips. "I just came to see you."

Carmelita was so exited Sly had returned. Before she knew it (this part is WAYYYYY GUSHY)

they were both making out. Unfourtantly this ended up on the bed…

Ok I'm stopping here.

**A/N: WOW WAS THAT GUSHY OR WHAT? This story is going to be better than it started. Well, not a long chapter but I was afraid I would get carried away and it end up being a rated M content. So chapter 2 will be gushy but I will keep it to a T rating. Oh yeah, I NEED suggestions, I am writing 2 stories at once so this is kind of hard. To my friend: Please don't be a hater, I wrote this story for you. PLZ ENJOY! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok I'm attempting writing 2 fanfics at once so bare with me if I skip a day of updating. I need some suggestions to help me get on a roll with this, so feel free to leave a suggestion. **

Chapter 2

Sly and Carmelita fell asleep about 3:00 AM, holding each other tightly. They both missed each other terribly, Sly wasn't afraid to admit it but Carmelita never showed how much she missed him until he returned. Sly woke up to a beam of sunlight creeping in the small window. He looked over and saw Carmelita sleeping peacefully in his arms. He gently nudged her.

"Is it morning already?" She opened her eyes slightly and rubbed them. She was awfully tired from the lack of sleep she received last night. She didn't aknogedge Sly and fell right back asleep. He tried to nudge her but she wouldn't wake up.

"Carm...are you awake?" Sly attempted to wake her up once more. She moaned loudly, as if she was telling him she simply didn't want to wake up. Sly took the hint and left...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Carmelita woke up fully shortly after Sly left.

"Sly, were did you go? Are you still here?" She searched around but she couldn't find him. "I guess he must have left." She got dressed in her regular police uniform and left the house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sly arrived back at the safe house, passing right by Bentley who appeared to be eating breakfast.

"Hey Sly, you alright?" Bentley noticed he had a sorry look on his face.

Sly looked at Bentley. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you have a sad look on your face." Bentley answered.

"Oh, I'm just tired, no big deal." Sly grabbed a muffin off of Bentley's plate.

"I guess you can have it...rotten thief." Bentley teased.

Sly, ignoring Bentley's rude comment ate the muffin. Bentley gave him a glare.

"You know Sly, people don't ignore their best friends like that, at least act like you're listning."

Sly was still ignoring him. He went to his room and slammed the door shut. Bentley stared down the extremely cramped hallway.

"I wonder what the hell is wrong with Sly."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Murray opened the door with brutal force, carrying a Murder King sac with 8 whopper-o-deaths inside. Murray walked up to Bentley.

"I'm home!" He squealed. Bentley was playing worth a string with a blank expression on his face. "What's wrong, pal? Want a Whopper-O-Death? I've got 8 of them."

"No thanks." Bentley's expression didn't change. Randomly, Sly came out of his room, reached into Murray's Murder King sac, and stole a Whopper-O-Death. He left to his room, slamming the door shut once again.

Murray was extremely confused. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea...he's been acting like that since this morning..."

**A/N: OMG this story is soooooo corny! Anyways what is wrong with Sly? I don't know!**

**NO HATERS THEY HURT MY FEELINGS!**


End file.
